Stones of our Hearts
by Tai-Style
Summary: AU When Rinoa return home, things didnt turn out how they were planned. Now she faces what was supposely a legend. Will Rinoa and her friends be able to face up to the legend with a help of a special someone before its too late?
1. New Hope

**Stones in our Hearts**  
_New Hope_  
By Tai Hua 

**Author's Note**:Alright guys, this is my first story here so please go easy on me. On another note, I would like to THANK PasifikStar (if you haven't heard of her than check my Favorite Author in my profile. TRUST ME, read her stories!!! They are awesome!!!) for all she has done for me. It's because of her, that I even started to write this story, so I hope you all enjoy it and stick with me to the end. 

* * *

"Princess, we must hurry." The young blonde knight whispered.

"Just a minute longer." The princess pleaded. As if on cue, the teenage looking assassin with brown hair to her shoulders walked in. "Quistis, the enemy is coming. They will be here in any minutes. Please tell the princess to hurry." She whispered to her friend. "Rinoa, it's time to go now." Quistis said. The young woman finally stood up from where she was kneeing down, praying to her mother. She was wearing blue jeans with a white sweater to conceal that she was the princess. The brown eyed girl turned to the Priest and as she spoke she pulled a lock of her bangs out of her eyes and behind her ear. "Sorry, if I have caused too much trouble." "You know better than to worry about us, Rinoa. You must hurry now, they will be here any second." Watts replied. "I can't thank you and Zone enough for everything you have done, but I must take my leave now. I hope our path will cross again." "Come and visit…" before Watts could finish, the front door of the church blasted open. BANG! Zone came limping in holding his right arm. "The enemy is here. Princess, you must go now." Rinoa hurried and ran to Zone, aiding him to stay up. "Zone, are you alright? Here let me help you with that." Rinoa quickly place Zone on the chair and cast a highly powerful cure magic. "Curaga!" she yelled as white crystals form around his arms than brushed into sparkling dust. "There that should stop the bleeding for now." She turned to Watts and asked "Is there a back exit to this place?" "Actually, yes there is, through there." Watts pointed to the back of the church. "Seifer, go and see what you can do to help out. Selphie and I will take Rinoa out from the back. We will meet you at the HIDING Spot." The blonde assassin yelled. Dressed in black short length down to her upper knees and a white tank top, she grabbed the princess hand and practically dragging her out toward the back door. "Selphie, its time to go!" she yelled over her shoulders. Before Quistis could open the door, the all too familiar blonde Holy Knight stopped her in her tracks. Quistis glared at the knight for stopping her. "Now isn't the time Seifer!" she yelled. Seifer just reached out and grabbed her hand and slipped a note in it. With that the knight turned and kissed the all mighty assassin on her forehead and headed for the front door with his Hyperion drawn. Quistis just stood there as she felt her whole face burning red. Rinoa and Selphie tried to hold their giggles as they started heading for the door. Seifer headed for the front door, wearing his constant smirk, as he knowingly knew that he made her blush. *Time to take care of business.* Suddenly front door flew open. 

* * *

Outside, the rain was coming down hard as it hit the steps of the church. There stood a series of knights, thieves and chemists waiting for the princess.

"Where is the princess?!" One of the Knights shouted. He was dressed in a long white sleeved thermal, on top of that was his chest plate with a Red Cross on the center, long white pants with brown battle boots, and finally a red cape flying wildly with the wind. He spoke, "If you want the Princess, you have to go through me first!" Seifer pulled his Hyperion up and in front of him. "Ahaha, you think you could handle all of us at once?" Another knight shouted. "Do you even know who I am? You stupid merchants willing to take on any damn job you can find without knowing who you are dealing with. I am the Seifer Almasy of the glorious Holy Knights!" As his lips slightly pulling upwards into a smirk, Seifer sprung forward. "NO MERCY!!!" he yelled as fiery of red flames came bursting from the ground into the air. Before any of them could even take a step from their spot, Seifer was behind them all with his Hyperion dripping blood on the tip. One by one they fell as Seifer's weapon had pierced through their armors and into their hearts. "THE SEIFER ALMASY?!" one of them said with his final breathe, than falling to the floor. Seifer whistled as black horse came running from the cattle. He slowly put his weapon back into its holder and pulled himself onto the black horse. With one gentle kick, the horse front legs lifted up and it sprung forward away from the church. *Time to make haste…I hope they are all right* he thought. 

* * *

Back at the Castle that laid above the clouds. In the Royal chamber, there were many seats surrounding a long rectangular table. All the seats were occupied with men and women. "News travels fast that the merchants that you hired fail in kidnapping the Princess." One of the men spoke. "Never hire merchants to do a MAN'S JOB." Another blurred out. "Well do you know anyone better for the job, Professor HOJO?" the woman in the center of the room asked calmly. The Professor, wearing a white lab coat, fixed his glasses and smiled devilishly. "Actually, now that you have asked, I got the perfect someone for the job." He snapped his finger and his servant came. "Yes, Professor?" asked the servant "Get me the Dark Knight!" With that, the Professor turned his head to the man in the middle. "You will be quite pleased, Adel." "It isn't who I think it is, is it?" Adel asked. "I'm glad you know who I am speaking of Adel." Hojo asked with a smile. "I don't care who the hell he is! As long as he gets the job done in kidnapping the Princess. She is our key to finding the HOLY STONES." The man in the corner shouted out. "Kuja, you need to RELAX." Professor Hojo said coolly. "Yes, you do need to relax yourself, MONKEY BOY!" there was a voice from the deepest shadows of the royal chamber. The Dark Knight took a step forward as his green emerald eyes glared out brightly. Long white hair went down all the way to his back. The Dark Knight was dressed in all black and a reflection of a long blade he was holding could be seen off the wall as he walked toward the table. Adel smiled knowing full well of who it was. "I am glad to see that I could please you, Adel." The evil professor spoke. Kuja on the other hand, had a pale face, as all the color in it had drained. Those green eyes are upon him and he struggled to keep a still. "You…you're that Knight that wiped out the entire Deling Castle. Then…then you must be…" Kuja gasped as the name couldn't leave his mouth. "..." he said nothing but smirk. "Hello, Sephiroth…" Hojo stated. 

* * *

"Thanks, you guys." She said as they were in a cavern deep, within the forest.

"Rinoa, for the last time, its ok. What are friends for, right?" Selphie replied. For the past hour as they finally reached the HIDING spot, Rinoa has been saying sorry for spending so much time at the church. Selphie and Quistis kept saying that it was ok. Finally deciding to change the subject, Selphie said something that just got all their attention. "So Quistis, why are you pacing back and forth so much?" Selphie stated as she winked and Rinoa started to giggle. "I am not pacing back and forth." The blonde mumbled. "On come on Quisty, we KNOW you are worrying about your knight in shining armor." "Yeah Quistis, you did burn up as he kissed you on your forehead?" Rinoa added. "Also, you still holding that note that he handed to you." Quistis looked down at the note and looked down at it. "Be careful my darning… I will see you again, I promise." She could feel her whole face blushed up again as she read the note. "I am not worrying about Seifer." She growled. Rinoa and Selphie just looked at each other and started to laugh some more. *Oh HYNE, how did I ever get stuck with them…* she thought to herself. Then suddenly the entrance of the cavern slowly cracked open. A tall muscular man walked in. Rinoa and Selphie quickly suppressed their giggles as he walked in. "What's all this laughing about without me here?" Seifer asked as he was soaking wet from the downpour of the rain. "NOTHING!" Quistis nearly shouted as she jumped back from not believing that it came out that loud. Selphie came from the back and brought out a towel and handed to Seifer. "Well, I'm glad to see someone cares." He stated as he was glaring at Quistis who hadn't even said hi since he walked in. Surprisingly Rinoa grabbed Selphie from where she was standing and dragged her into the kitchen. Quistis finally took the chance and looked up at the Holy Knight that stood in from of her. "What took you so LONG?! You know that we were worried that something might happen to you?" "So you do care?!" he added. "What do you mean so I do care? Of course I do care. If I didn't than we wouldn't have anyone here doing the dirty work for us." She stated with a grin. Seifer just dropped his mouth in disbelief that she just said that. "Dinner's ready!!!" there was a scream from the kitchen. 

* * *

"WHAT?!" he growled as he looked on at his friend in horror. "What do you mean we have to find the Princess?" the brunette asked as he was lying on his bed with maps scattered everywhere.

"Well, that's what he just told me." the red head pointed to the Ninja who had a tattoo on the side of his face. "Zell, what is the meaning of this?" "Well those are the King's orders." Zell simply stated. "The king said that we must find Princess Rinoa of Deling because she holds the key to something that could destroy the world. He also wants us to bring her back so that he could talk to her. Supposedly, your father and the princess's father were very good friends." "He's not my father!" the brunette hissed. "Well Squall, he is the King of Esther and you are the Prince of Esther, not to mention Captain of the Esther Holy Knights. That, I pretty much think, makes you heir to the throne and HIS son." The red haired man with a cowboy hat stated. "Shut up, IRVINE." Squall snapped "How the hell are we supposed to find her if we don't even know where to look." "Your father…I mean…Laguna said she should be located somewhere in the south forest of Deling castle." "And how does he know that?" Squall questioned "He received a letter from her." "When do we leave, Zell?" "As soon as possible. Word was said to be that the whole castle was destroyed by an unknown force. Laguna thinks it has something to do with the Holy Stones. So he wants us to as soon as we can." "Holy Stones? I thought those were just legends." Irvine resorted. "Legend or not someone is after them." Zell stated. "Than we will leave at the break of light. Gather the soldiers Irvine." Squall hissed. "Did I forget to mention that he wants this to be a special mission? He just wants me, you and Irvine to go." *OH HYNE!* Squall threw his hands up into the air. "Fine! Just be ready by the break of light." 

* * *

Two weeks later…

_"I'm so happy you guys." Rinoa said. As she looked at her two best friends. "Well, I would be happy coming home after 5 years, too, Rinoa." Selphie stated. It hadn't been easy for the three girls going through Assassin Schooling and all. At the age of 13, Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis all had decided that they could use the extra skills in times of the War. They were hoping that when they returned with their new found skills that would help them soon aid. Rinoa having left her parents, whom were the King and Queen of Deling Castle at a young age was very excited to see them again. "Do you guys hear that?" Quistis asked as she stopped her horse on its tracks. "Hear what Quisty?" Rinoa added. The trio turned around and saw a knight coming from afar. Selphie hopped off her horse and drew her Strange Vision out as the on coming knight approached them. "Selphie wait." Rinoa said, as the knight stopped in front of the girls. "Seifer, is that you?" "Princess…? Is…that really you?" the blonde gasped out. "Its really nice to see you again, Seifer! How long has it been?" Seifer jumped off his horse and he hugged the princess. "5 years Princess. I bit too long don't you think?" "Selphie." He said as he shook her hand. "Quisty…?" he added "Don't call me that, its QUISTIS!" the blonde woman growled. "I see you still the same as always. But I know you missed me, Quisty." Seifer said with a cocky grin. Quistis and Seifer had been at each other throats since they were little kids. Seifer always had a thing for Quistis, but she would always be fighting with him. "I would love to stay and talk but I must hurry." "Hurry? Why?" Rinoa asked with a blank expression on her face. "If you are returning to the castle now, than you must have heard the news?" "NEWS?! What news?" "The castle is being attack. They've been fighting a war for the past months against some unknown force. Isn't that the reason for your return?" He stated as he hopped back onto his horse. "WHAT!" she yelled out "We have to hurry." Within seconds the young assassin had jumped onto her horse and kicked its rear with a little force. The horse shrieked and lifted its front legs and dash front. She was than follow by her two best friends and the Knight. As she reached the top of the hills, smoke could be seen from various parts of the castle. Thousands of soldiers were fighting. Some looked tired as others were wounded and just barely getting by. "No…this can't be happening…" she bit the bottom of her lips as she felt a tear sliding down her cheek. "Mother, Father, I hope you guys are alright. I'm coming to save you." Before she could moved Selphie's horse was in front of hers already. The short assassin had already had taken off flying as she saw the tear on her best friend's cheek dropped. "Rinoa, I promise, I will make whoever did this pay!" She yelled over her shoulders. They had ignored all the fighting and went straight to the Royal chamber. Rinoa ran toward the door and pushed it open. All the colors in her face were drain as she saw a man dressed in all black holding a katana with blood dripping at the end of it. Soldiers were everywhere, lying died. In front of the man there were two people lying there, struggling as their lives slowly slipped away from them. "Get the HELL away from them, you BASTARD!" Rinoa screamed all the top of her lungs. Green eyes laid upon the young girl as he turned his body to greed her. His long white hair went down to his back as a smirk appeared onto his face. "Welcome home, Princess Rinoa." He said was a devilish voice. "I won't tell you again, HOLY!" A huge body of white light came blasting out toward the man as Rinoa focus her energy into the spell. The man stood his ground as he places his hand in front of him. The spell came flying at him as it was pierced in half by his hand and reflected to the corners of the chamber. "You're weak spells are no match for me." He stated sternly "Rin...Rinny...you finally came home…" the woman struggle to say. "MOMMY!" Rinoa said as her eyes were no longer focus on the man in front of her but on her dying parents. The white haired man took this opportunity and dashed forward with his katana ready to attack the princess. "Rinoa! Look out!" a voice came from behind her. Rinoa body couldn't move as she just stood there with tears flowing down her eyes as she looked at her parents. Suddenly she felt a push and she fell forward hitting the floor. A gunblade was in her place as it reflected the katana that was threatening to kill her. "Selphie, Quistis get in here NOW!" Seifer said as his eyes were now set on a pair of green ones in front of him. Selphie and Quistis came running in as they saw Rinoa crawling toward her parents. In the process of running to aid Rinoa two shadows from the dark corner appeared in front of them. "Shadow Demons…" Quistis mumbled to herself. "I don't care what they ARE! I HAVE to help Rinoa." Selphie yelled. She drew her nunchaku and attacked the demons. "The princess was lucky that she had you to protect her." He said with a grin. "My, my, my, aren't you that Holy Knight? What's his name…Ah yes, I remember now. Seifer Almasy. I have heard about you." "Well, I'm glad to know that I am known. But I truly am sorry that it isn't by someone who will have to die by my blade." Seifer said casually as he wore his famous smirk. "I wouldn't be too cocky now, little boy." "I have every reason to be…you're nobody." Seifer raised his gunblade up and flew forward. "Mommy, Daddy, are you guys alright?" Rinoa said as she held their hands dripping with blood. "Rinny…Is my little princess finally home?" her mother gasped out. "I'm so glad to be alive…even just for a moment, so I can see you before I leave..." "Mommy, NO!!! Hold on let me cure you." "Its useless Rinoa...We aren't going to make it. You need to get out of here. They are after the HOLY STONES…" her father mumbled. "Ho…Holy Stones?!" she asked still sobbing. "Yes, there are only 5 Holy Stones made in the world. Our family happens to have come upon 1 of them. Rumors have it that Sorcerer Adel has one, the Loire's family has one somewhere and the others were no where to be found. Please Rinoa, you must go…fa…far from here. I love you…Julia and Rin…" "Daddy…" Rinoa could feel the tears coming as the grip that she had on her father's hand slowly started to loosen up. Before she even knew he was gone. He went to a better place and she knew it. She turned her eyes as they were red to the last thing that was her True family. "Mommy, please don't go…" she pleased. "Rinoa, you must listen to your father's last words…We only want the best for you. We're truly sorry that things aren't the way we wanted them to be for your return. We were really looking forward to it, to be able to spend time with our daughter again. Rinoa, my little princess, you are so beautiful now." Julia said as she coped her hand against your daughter's face. Rinoa placed her hands over her mothers. Julia pulled back a strain of hair that was in Rinoa's eyes and looked into them… "You made me more proud than any mother can ever be. I know you will be a fine Queen and sorry if I wasn't the best mother you could have…" Julia's hand dropped from Rinoa face, as her body was lying there lifeless. Rinoa heard Seifer scream "No mercy!" as she pulled her parent's bodies closer to her, hugging them for the last time. Suddenly a greenish looking stone fell from her mother dress rolling in front of Rinoa. She stared at it as it started to glow in front of her eyes. Tears still flowing Rinoa picked up and stone and scream as white light start coming for all corners of the chamber. Seifer and the man dressed in all black were dueling it out. But it seems that all of Seifer's attacks were being easily block. Even as he did his strongest attack No Mercy. The man who was definitely more skillful just deflected it off with a turn of his wrist. Before either of them could move again white light flooded the room. Selphie and Quistis, who were battling with the Shadow Demons, stopped in their assault as they heard Rinoa scream. "HOLY ANGEL FLARE!" she yelled._ Rinoa was sitting at the top of the hills with her eyes closes. She was dressed in long black jeans with a white sweat that her mother had given as a welcome home gift. My Little Princess was sewed on in the front. A tear slide down her cheeks as she just had a flashback of the horrible incident that happen just 2 months ago. Ever since than, everyone has been after them. All for the Holy Stone that she keeps with her all the time. She remember the first thing that she felt as the power of the stone and her body welding together as one. Wings had came out from her back and she cast an spell that was no where to be found but in ancient text books. All she remember was after the spell was cast, the white haired man disappeared and she just dropped to the floor. If it hadn't been for Quistis, Selphie and Seifer would have never made it out of the castle. They flee and came here to this nice and quiet place in the forest where she would hide out for the time being. She had wrote a letter to King Laguna Loire in hopes that she would be able to get his help. She explained her situation and her current location to him. That was a month and a half ago. She knew letters took long to get from one point to the other these days but she didn't know that it was taking THIS long. She was beginning to lose hope. Rinoa heard footsteps coming from behind her but she didn't turn around. The stars were clearly visible in the sky so Rinoa knew it was around 8, the time they usually have dinner. "I'll be there in a min. Quistis." Rinoa said. The footsteps seemed to be getting closer and closer. Rinoa turned her head and repeated it again. "Quistis, I know its dinner time…." Her eyes went wide as she saw a pair of green eyes greeting her. "Hello Princess, I believe we have met before…" 

* * *

"Where's Rinoa?" Quistis asked as she was putting the folks and plates on the table.

"I thought you went to go get her." Seifer said. Quistis and Seifer just stared at each other as the heard something in the kitchen. Quistis and Seifer both came running in. In the kitchen was Selphie, she had dropped a pot of soup on the floor. Her eyes were set on something outside. "Selphie, what's wrong?" the Quistis questioned The blonde who had notice Selphie staring outside looked out and his eyes went wide. "Shit…" he hissed. Seifer had ran out of the kitchen, into the living room and out the back door holding his gunblade. Quistis finally looked outside to where both Selphie and Seifer and looked and saw a man walking up the hill towards Rinoa. *He looks familiar.* she thought to herself. *Shit, isn't that the man who killed Rinoa's parents?* "Selphie, lets GO!" 

* * *

Outside the trio had finally reached the forest south of Deling's Castle. It had been two weeks since they had left Esther. The trip took longer than they wanted due to the thunder storm, but thanks to Squall being Captain of the Holy Knights they were able to get someone to take them across the ocean without problems. From there they reached the shores of Deling's Castle and had got some horses. 

"We're finally here." Squall, who was dressed in black leather pants with a tight white thermal under his chest plate. His chest plate had a certain design engraved in it, a face of a Lion. *We would of gotten here sooner if Laguna hadn't drawn out the map.* He thought to himself. "Yeah, we're finally here, Zell." "I see smoke up the hills." Irvine said as he was looking through his Exeter's scope. "Well than, lets go." Squall stated. 

* * *

Rinoa felt her heart started to beat faster as she stared into the eyes of the man who had destroyed her kingdom and her family. Her eyes started to lose its soft look with each ticking second that passed.

"What do you want?" "Oh, I'm sure you know what I want. If you cherish your life than you will hand it over." Rinoa stood up and looked into his green eyes. She heard a voices coming from behind her. She knew it was her friends, but she never took her eyes off of her enemy. Seifer, Quistis and Selphie finally reached the top of the hill. They all stopped behind Rinoa as they looked into the same eyes they saw at the castle two months ago. "Are you ok, Rinoa?" Selphie asked "Yeah, I'm fine Selphie." "Ah…I see that your friends are here. Let me introduce you to some of mines." The white haired man snapped his fingers. As the 4 looked around them they saw figures slowly surrounding them. *Shadow demons…* Quistis thought to herself. "Be careful guys, they're shadow demons." "Shit, there are at least a hundred of them." hissed Seifer. "Now you see that resisting is not an opinion. Just give me the stone and I will let you go feel." "NEVER will I give you the Holy Stone that belongs to my family." Rinoa screamed. Seifer had launched forward at his enemy but he disappeared to the top of the hill. "What the hell, where did he go?" the blonde was in shock. They were now surrounded by at least hundreds of shadow demons that were now only several yards from them. "Quistis, Selphie time to put our Assassin's skills to work." With that the three girls started casting multiples spells. "PROTECT, SHELL, HASTE, REGEN." The three screamed Seifer felt the spells being cast on him as the demons started their assault. He stayed close to the girls as he knew they would be in trouble if they separated. "We must stay close!" He barked. "We could be in trouble." Quistis blurred. Before any of them could respond, a spell was cast by one of the demons came flying toward them. It landed right in the middle of them as it sent them flying in different directions. Seifer, Quistis, and Selphie all had landed together and Rinoa flew in the opposite direction. "Rinoa!" Selphie scream. She tired to aid her friend but there were demons everywhere. "We have to help her, Seifer." Quistis said. Seifer, who was already in the process of trying to make his way through, screamed over his shoulder. "I know, what do you think I'm doing?" Rinoa had landed, back first, onto the ground. She felt the pain rush through her body. She tired to get up but the pain was too much for her to bear. She looked up in terror as one of the demons was right above her. The demon swung its claws down toward her. Rinoa closed her eyes for a spilt second. *Is this the end for me?* she thought as she was preparing herself for the worst. As she open it she saw the demon claws had stopped inches from her face. She looked at the demon and saw a gunblade stabbed into his heart. *Seifer?* she thought but as she looked a little bit farther she saw the man who owned the Gunblade. *Oh...Hyne…* she felt her entire face blush up as she finally was able to get a good look at his face. He looked at her and extended his hand down offering to help her up. "Are you alright?" 

* * *


	2. Old Friends and New Friends

Stones in our Hearts  
Old Friends and New friends  
By Tai-Style

Author's Note: Hey there everyone! I'm back. Yes i know its been a super long break for me but I had so much going on in my life that I had to put my writing in hold. I took off the old chapter 2 because I didn't like how it flowed and rewrote it. For all of you that waited, I am truly sorry and the next chapter will not take this long. For all the new readers, I hope you enjoy this my story. Well...enough of my blahering here chapter two.

* * *

As on impulse, Rinoa's hand reached up to his. 'OH HYNE...I think I'm going to faint.' she muttered to herself as she felt being pulled up by his strong arms. "Yeah, I'm alright." 

He looked at her in awe as she swept the dirty off her clothes. His eyes narrowed as she saw what was sewed on the front of her sweater. 'She must be the Princess.' his mind said. Squall caught sight of a demon running towards him as he held his gunblade up and with a pull of the trigger, the demon dropped lifelessly.

Behind them, they heard shots echoing as Irvine fired several rounds of his Exeter at the demons around Seifer, Selphie and Quistis, while Zell made haste of the other demons with his fist.

Up above the top of the hill Sephiroth let out a growl as he stared at his new enemies. 'I guess if you want the job done...you got to do it yourself.'

Squall looked up at Sephiroth. 'He's going to attack.' blue orbs turn icy cold as he stared into the eyes of his enemy. "He's going to attack!" Squall yelled.

Sephiroth figure melted into the shadows leaving the young commander searching the area with his eyes for the enemy.

"Looking for someone, Squall Leonhart?" he asked with a grin. He appeared several feet away from the two. He raised his katana in attack position daring the captain to attack.

Squall pulled Rinoa behind him. He than moved his head back a little so he could whisper to her while keeping his eyes on Sephiroth. "I need you to stay behind me. At all cost. Do you understand?"

Rinoa nodded. "Yes...I understand."

He gave her one quick look and offered her a smile. He raised his gunblade at the man and Rinoa took a step back.

Squall looked into the eyes of his enemy. "May I ask your name?"

"Why...so you will know put an end to your worthless life?" he glared back at Squall. "But I guess it doesn't matter, either way you're going to die. The name is Sephiroth."

As the name left the man's mouth, Squall had dashed forward at Sephiroth. Each strike was match by the skilled Dark Knight.

"I must give you one thing though." CLANG "You're better than most knights I have fought." CLANG

Rinoa's eyes were glue on the battle that was in front of her. A man that came out of nowhere saving her right before her eyes, now protecting her from the man that destroyed her whole kingdom. 'Thank you, Hyne...'

Squall ignored his comment as he continues his assault. Every move that he tired was countered. Till finally another gunblade strike against the katana pushing Sephiroth back.

Sephiroth green eyes glared up at Seifer standing there with his Hyperion draw. Next to him was Squall catching his breath.

"Ahh...So now its 2-1 I see, very well." Sephiroth stabbed his katana onto the floor, his eyes flare anger as he tore his trench coat off. His arms were ripped with muscles as he flexed. He tore the blade out of the ground and gripped it with both hands instead of one now. "Time to show you what real power is!"

Sephiroth sprung forth as he led the attack against both Squall and Seifer. With each strike it felt almost as it was more direct and powerful. Almost like he was only toying with them before.

Sephiroth saw a blade coming from his left as he ducked under the gunblade, he quickly cast a spell on Seifer chest sending blonde flying backwards landing on his back.

Quistis caught a quick glimpse of Seifer landing on his back as she finished off the final shadow demon. 'Oh Hyne' Quistis quickly ran over to Seifer as he struggled to get up.

'DAMN! What the hell kind of spell was that?' his mind scream. 'That was some powerful stuff.'

"Seifer are you ok?" worried written all over her face. "I'm fine." He replied.

Green eyes lay upon blue eyes, as Sephiroth continues his attacks. It was easily seen the young captain would lose the battle at any given time, as Sephiroth attacks were just too power. Squall prepared himself for an attack. The katana when down against his gunblade and he lost grip of it. The gunblade felt to his side, Sephiroth took the opportunity and his fist landed his opponent face.

'Oh, NO!' Rinoa mind screamed as she watched in horror.

Squall felt pain rush through his face as Sephiroth fist smacked him. It sent him flying across the field. 'Damn...this guy is trouble.' Squall touched his face and felt blood dripping from the side of his lips. Squall looked up and saw Sephiroth standing in front of him, smirking.

"You fought well." He smirked. "But this is where it ends." The reflection of the moon could be seemed off the katana as it came flying down at Squall.

Rinoa clutched the ring around her neck tightly. "NO!" she screamed.

Squall eyes widen. 'Shit...'

BAM! BAM! Two bullets came flying. The first shot strike the katana causing it to miss Squall. Than other shot hit the skilled Dark Knight in his right shoulder.

"Woohoo, NICE shot Cowboy." the little petite assassin said jumping up and down.

"Irvine Kinneas never misses." he said as he winked at her. Selphie started to giggle.

Sephiroth looked at his wound as he place out arm across it. He lifted his hand and blood was dripping. He pulled his hand to his lips and he licked the blood. "It's been awhile since I have tasted my own blood." Sephiroth stated. He looked around and his eyes narrowed. All the shadow demons were gone. It was now a 7 on 1 and to top it off he was wounded. "You little bastards lucked out today." Within moments the Dark Knight spun in a circle and daggers flew out of from somewhere. Everyone was dodging it and before they knew it, he was gone.

Quistis snapped her whip close as she sat down next to Seifer, apparently tired. "That was close." she let out. "I almost lost you." she whispered into his ear. "We wouldn't want that to happen."

Seifer breathing heavy, still found the energy to blush. He wrapped his arms around Quistis pulled her close to him. Selphie was waiting for Quistis to fight back but it seemed like she didn't have the energy to do so.

"Is everyone ok?" Irvine asked. He received nods here and there. "Squall?" he called out.

"Squall!" Zell yelled louder.

"Quiet!" Selphie shouted. "I hear something." She than place her hand over her mouth as she gashed. "Oh Hyne..."

Rinoa was sitting in tears as she held her savor in her arms. Her body limped over his as her hands were shaking tightly around his.

"Rinoa, are you ok?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa looked up at Selphie with tears still in her eyes. Her shirt was stained red from holding onto Squall.

"Oh Hyne, Rinoa lets get inside." Quistis offered.

* * *

"Quistis, I REFUSED to let her in that room with HIM." Seifer blurred out. "Hyne, knows what he could do to her." 

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Oh yes Seifer, what is he going to do. Get up and do something to her while he is badly wounded? Besides he saved our lives."

"Saved us?" he hissed. "More like cause us trouble with his wounds."

"Seifer..." Quistis voice got calm. "Let's just go and have dinner with the others."

"Fine..." he threw his hand up in the arm. "But if I finds out he did something to her. I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Inside was Squall lying down on Rinoa's bed. He was dressed in black leather pant with his shirt still stain in red. Rinoa walked out of the bathroom holding a tub of hot water and some towels. Upon reaching the bed, she placed the tub softly on her table next to her bed. 'Hyne...I really need to take off that shirt.' 

Rinoa took a pair of scissor out of her drawer, reached for his shirt and carefully cut downwards from the top. Each clamp down on the scissor was with full caution as she didn't want to touch him in any way.

Finally once it was fully cut off, she pulled it out from under of him. Now it reviewed his tone chest under the new wounds. There were two deep gashes around his chest area and one his stomach.

She dipped the towel in the steaming water and gave it a twist releasing some of the water held in the towel. She slowly wiped the blood that was on his chest. With each careful wipe, she could feel his muscles at her very fingertip.

'So tone...' she thought out as a smile reached her lips. She started to go around one place as her eyes wander his chest down the rest of his upper body. 'He even looks hot with all these gashes' Finally, when Squall winced, she realized that she zoned out.

He slightly moved his head a bit as he felt the pain rush through his senses. Squall opened his eyes and looked up. He saw a blur figure and slowly blinks his eyes trying to make out who it was. The blur started to clear up as he saw a person standing over him.

'Long hair.' his mind rang. 'That can't be Irvine can it? It better not be Irvine.' "Rinoa?" he called out hoping it was her. Finally, he got a good look and saw a worried written all over her enchanted face. He gave her a confused look as he tired to get up.

Rinoa quickly shot out of her seat as he tired to get up. "No don't..." she blur out trying to stop him. "You're hurt really bad."

Avoiding her comments Squall stilled tired to get up but fail miserably. Pain went all around his body and he finally gave up.

"You're right, I am hurt." His blue orbs looked at her. "What happen?"

Pain was written all over her eyes as the question left his mouth. She diverted her eyes from him. "You saved me." She simply stated playing with her fingers. "I'm sorry..." she whispered softly. "If it wasn't for me than this wouldn't of happen to you."

He regretted asking the question right after he saw the pain in her eyes. He slowly looked at the figure that was just a few feet away from him. Her eyes were downcast, apparently avoiding him. Tears were coming down her beautiful pale face. His hand reached out and went under her chin forcing her to look at him.

Rinoa felt a heat of wave rushed to her face as he touched her. She diverted her eyes from the floor to him as he forced her to look him at. His eyes were so soft and warm. They were filled with concern. She felt lost under his glaze yet safe.

Squall moved his finger from her chin and cupped her face gently. She unconsciously pressed her face against his palms as calloused fingers wiped a tear from her eye. Her hand slowly rose and went on top of his. She opened her mouth to speak but was held back as his fingers ran across her soft lips.

"It's ok." He assured her. "This is nothing compared what I am used to."

"But..." she tired to speak again but was cut off once more.

"Shh..." he moaned out. "You're alive...that's all the matters." Squall removed his hand from her face and slowly closed his eyes.

She felt abandon when he took his hand off of her face. It was quickly replaced by quilt. He assured her that it was ok, but yet she still felt guilty inside. Maybe it was because he didn't even know her and he was willing to risk it all for her. He saved her life not once but twice. She couldn't quite understand how that could be true.

Rinoa continue cleaning the blood off of his body. She figured he wanted to rest so she quickly finished up. "This may sting a bit." She whisper more than said afraid to wake him. She held her hand around the gashes as white light start to form into a ball. "Cure!"

Squall felt cure spells being cast against his wounds. 'Damn, this stings.' Squall open his eyes and but kept still. When it stopped, he saw her get up and walk to her closet. She pulled out a big white T-Shirt and slowly walked back to him.

Rinoa clutched the shirt against her chest as she slowly walked back to her bed. Upon reaching it, she held it out an arm length from her body.

Squall raised an eyebrow as he gave her a confused look. "You don't expect to me put this on myself do you?"

"No...I mean well...I could help."

Rinoa went behind Squall as she place her slim arm under his shoulder helping him sit up. 'Oh my...look at these arms.' she felt herself blush.

Squall felt pain all over his mid-section but held the pain. He felt her pull the shirt over his head. Squall slowly put his arms through the opening and the shirt covered him.

"Well...I should let you rest now."

Squall nodded and he begins to lie back down. Rinoa slowly turned her heel and headed for the door when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Thank you." he said as he removed his hold and closed his eyes

Rinoa blushed. 'No. Thank you, Squall.' She whispered.

* * *

Gather around the table in the kitchen table was everyone excluding Squall and Rinoa. 

Selphie was seated to Irvine left side as Zell was to his right, than came two empty seats followed by Seifer than Quistis.

"So that's how the four of you guys know each other?" Selphie asked. "Did you guys all attend Balamb Military School?"

"Yeah." Zell answer with a nod. "Seifer always disliked Squall for some reason. Irvine and I still never figured it out."

"That's none of your business chicken-wuss. It's between Puberty Boy and me." He spited out dryly.

"Maybe, it's because Squall got promoted to Captain and you didn't." Irvine said. "Or is it that you finally met your match?"

Seifer shot him a deadly glare and was about to say something when Selphie cut in.

"So how do you, Zell, and Squall know each other, Irvine?"

"Well..." he took off his hat and pulled his hair back. "It all started when Zell and I ran into a T-Rex while training for the first time..."

_Flashback _

"Irvine shoot the damn T-Rex already!" Zell yelled horrified.

"Zell stop being a baby." Irvine said calmly as he tipped his hat a bit. "It's ONLY a T-Rex, besides I know all of his weakness."

"If you know it so well than how come you still haven't done anything."

"Fine, Flame Shot!" Irvine yelled out as he fired. He than turned around and face Zell. "Are you happy now?"

"Umm...Irvine. I don't think fire is his weakness."

"What are you talking about? I read up on T-Rex like a million times." Irvine said defensively.

"Well..." Zell manage to get out as he slowly started backing up. "You better look BEHIND you."

"Huh!" Irvine let out as he turned his head and saw a huge tail flying at him. "SHIT!"

As the tail of the T-Rex came flying ats him, there was a loud gunshot and the tail totally missed a ducking Irvine.

"What the hell was that?" Zell looked in as the T-Rex starting swing his tail around at nothing. "How did that happen?"

Irvine had gotten up from his position than he saw a man standing there with his gunblade extended out. Smoke from the tip of the barrel could be seen. "Whoa...that was close. Thanks."

"..." The brunette said as he saw him loaded what seems to be some kind of special ammo.

Irvine was a sharpshooter specialist, as he knew every single ammo that was in the market. But for some reason Irvine couldn't figure out what kind of ammo he was using.

Than he heard three more rounds fired. BAM! BAM! BAM! From Zell and Irvine view it seemed like those shots did major damage to the T-Rex putting it on his heels. Followed by a few swings with the gunblade, the T-rex fell. Leaving both Zell and Irvine with their jaws hanging and looking at each other. By the time they turned their heads back to thank the guy, he was gone.

End of Flashback

"From than on, we just had an understanding of each other." Irvine thought on. "But it was mostly me asking Squall about them bullets that he used. Till this day he still wouldn't tell me."

"So Squall saved your from the T-Rex?" Selphie asked.

"Yup." Irvine said proudly.

"That means I got to thank Squall than."

"Why is that?" he looked at her slightly confused

"Because he saved such a handsome face."

Irvine felt both of his cheeks start to warm up. Zell took a quick look at the cowboy and busted into a fits of laugher, while Quistis looked at Selphie and rolled her eyes.

Selphie started to look around. "What! Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

Rinoa had informed the others about Squall's condition. Irvine and Zell decided that they would go and check on their Captain as Seifer stood up and he walked up to Rinoa. 

Rinoa turned her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing Seifer?"

Seifer started to pat Rinoa down, checking if Squall had "tried" anything. "I'm check if Puberty Boy tried anything on you."

"Seifer stop it." She waved her hand to slap his away, but that didn't help. "SEIFER!"

"ARGH! Fine!" he growled. "I was just checking up on you. He's dangerous."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the concern but as for him being dangerous, I'll find out myself."

"Seifer." Quistis cut in. "I'm pretty sure Rinoa is tired. Just let her relax."

"You're off the hook for now, princess." Seifer looked Rinoa in the eyes. "But I will keep an eye on him."

Seifer turned his head and broke eye contact with Rinoa. He left the kitchen and went outside. Rinoa rubbed her temple and shook her head. "I guess Seifer will always be Seifer."

Selphie pulled a seat out for Rinoa to sit, who took it.

"Well..." Selphie exclaimed. "I need DETAILS! What happen in there? Did he kiss you? Come on fill me in." she finish as she clap her hands together.

"SELPHIE!" Rinoa eyes widen as her face red a deep shade of red. "Oh Hyne, NO! He was injured, just to remind you."

"So you're saying if he wasn't injured than..." she smirked devilishly.

"Selphie, I don't think Rinoa wants to talk about that right now." Quistis told her. Which caused Selphie to frown.

"Party pooper!" Selphie yell as she sticks out her tongue.

Quistis ignored Selphie's immature act and continued. "But Rinoa, I would like to know what we are going to do to get out of here. I don't think it's safe anymore."

"Yeah, Squall..." Just mentioning his name she could feel her heart beat faster as she paused.

"Rinoa." Quistis called. "Rinoa!" she said this time louder.

"Huh?" She answer as she jerked her head back. "Oh right..." She shook her head lightly. "He said we are going to head out tomorrow back to Esthar Castle."

"That's all he said to make you turn THAT red?" Quistis raised a brow.

Rinoa turn a deeper shade of red as she was caught. "NO!." she shrieked.

Quistis shook her head as Selphie giggled. "Uh huh..." they both chorused.

* * *

"So Squall..." Irvine started as he grins from ear to ear. "How was it?" 

"Irvine, NOTHING happen!" Squall hissed. "If I have to repeat what I said one more time, I shave your head and burn your damn hat!"

"You wouldn't dare!" he gasped in shock. "My lucky hat?"

"Yes, the one on top of your head if you don't STOP asking me that question."

Irvine frowned. "Ok, no more. So what are the plans now?" He asked while leaning against the frame of the doorway.

Squall stood up from the bed and he lifted his shirt to check the scars. "Plan is we leave tomorrow morning." He pulled his shirt down and looked at Irvine. "It's not safe here, we will head back to Esthar Castle."

"Yeah, That's a good idea!" Zell rubbed his stomach. "I'm dying for some of Ma's hotdogs. It's been quite a long trip you know."

"You and your hotdogs, man." Irvine said as he pushed himself off the frame. "I wonder about you sometimes."

"HEY!" Zell narrowed his eyes as he glare at Irvine. "At least I don't have a LUMPY head!"

Irvine dropped his mouth as Zell grins while Squall ran his hand down his face. 'How is it that they became my best friends again?'

* * *

Rinoa was tossing and turning in bed as she had been doing for the past two hours. Her mind couldn't focus as all the events had been happening so fast. All she wanted was to come home and spend time with her family. But what did she end up having instead? 

Her whole kingdom had been destroyed, her parents murdered in front of her own eyes, than she had to run and hide. Living in fear wasn't the kind of life she wanted. When things finally seem to be getting better, she runs into a near death experience with the man who took everything from her away.

Then there was him, icy blue orbs that just swept her off her feet. 'Squall' her mind sang out. Rinoa turned her head and looked at the clock. It flashed 5:43. She groaned as she was lying on her stomach. 'Might as well get up and get a drink.'

She pulled the bed sheet off of her slim body as she sat up. She shriveled as her feet touched the cold floor. Rinoa was wearing her PJ which consist of baby blue plaid pant with white snow flakes and a white tank top. She pulled a comb out of her drawer and brushed her hair back.

She tied her hair back and put on her light blue flip flops with the word 'Angel' on the front. Rinoa walked to her closet and pulled out a black hooded sweater. She pulled it over her head and finally decided to go out and see what everyone was up to.

She walked past the first door which was Quistis room. She slowly turned the knob and peeked inside. Quistis was sleeping on the bed in back of the room. Her back was along the wall and next to her was a familiar blonde. He wore a smirk on his face as his arms were around Quistis shoulder. Quistis on the other hand had a frown. 'And Quistis said she didn't even like him one bit.' Rinoa kept her giggles to her as she closed the door behind her.

The next room was Selphie, her hyper activate friend was sound asleep. She held a Teddy bear around her arms. A smile slowly reached Rinoa lips. The teddy bear was given to Selphie on her 10th birthday by Quistis and Rinoa. The two girls had saved their lunch money for 2 whole weeks just to get Selphie the teddy bear and the yellow matching outfit. When Selphie got it, she yelled out 'BOOYAKA!' and that end up being his name. Rinoa took one more good look at her friend before leaving.

Rinoa enters the living room where the others were sleeping. On the couch to the far corner was Irvine. His long hair was in his face. He had one arm behind his head as the other arm was holding his hat against his chest. 'He looks comfortable.' she thought to herself.

On the other couch was a short blonde. His legs were kick up on the couch. Both of his hands were behind his head as 'drool' seem to be coming out of his mouth. 'Eww' she gasped covering her mouth. Her eyes scanned the room once more. A frown started to appear on her face as she didn't see him anywhere.

Rinoa took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen. She took out a little carton of orange juice. She slowly opened it as looked outside. She brought the carton to her lips as she took a slip. Than suddenly her eyes went wide.

* * *

He had been outside for the past three hours. Just as everyone was resting he didn't feel the need to. Ever since he got promoted to Captain, Squall had always taken a different approach for these kinds of missions. They would usually take turns guarding the place just incase something 'happens'. 

Dressed in his black leather pant and new white T-Shirt that Rinoa had put on for him. "Rinoa..." he whispers. For some reason, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Surely he had his shares of moments with the 'ladies'. Back while they first training, Seifer and him had been the male idols not to mention both top rank in the gunblade department.

Girls would always be coming up to him but he would just brush them off. Rinoa wasn't the prettiest girl that he had seen before. But there was something about her that was tugging at him. Ever since she had left the room, his mind kept playing the scene over and over again. Every time that he would close his eyes, her enchanted smile would appear behind her chocolate brown eyes and her highlighted hair.

A pleased smile reached his lips as he stared at the lighted sky. It seems like the sun was about to rise soon. He heard the door to the house open as he turned his head. He saw a slim figure still in her pajamas walking towards him. 'Crap...she walking toward me.' He thought.

As Rinoa open the door, she felt the force of the wind blow against her face. She looked ahead of her, to the man that saved her from everything. She felt her body go warm as she closes in on him. He was standing on top of the hill. 'He seems to be thinking...'

He could feel her presence closing in on him. 'What is this I'm feeling...?' Squall felt his legs grow tense as the strange feeling run through his body. His heart started to beat faster than normal. He started to zone out when her voice finally hit him. "Hey..." Her words were like music to his ear. 'Don't just stand there.' his mind scold. 'Say something.'

"Hey..." he replied trying to avoid eye contact.

Rinoa reluctantly took a step forward and stood next to him. The wind blew against his hair reviewing his features. She felt her body grew warmer by the second. Her heart started beating at an unnatural pace. "What are you doing up so late." she asked.

He notices that she was now standing right next to him. He resists the urge to turn and look at her. "I'm just watching the place." he stated simply

She took notice of how his lips parted to speak. "So when are we leaving?" she asked suddenly.

"We are leaving at the break of dawn." He finally turned his head and looked at her. "Shouldn't you be resting...we have a long day ahead of us."

Their eyes locked as she looked at him. His presence sent chills flying down her spine. She felt her heart beat faster behind her chest. "I...ugh...I couldn't sleep." she told him truthfully. "I just have a lot of my mind right now."

Squall nodded in understanding as he turned back to the city that was below him. He seems to be staring out into the horizon. He didn't say anything to her as he kept his focus ahead of him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rinoa asked.

Squall turned his focus back on her as he gave her a confused look.

"The city that is." She said told him. "I used to always come up here when I wanted to think about things. It seems to relax me, being able to just sit and look at the city lights."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He replied.

Rinoa turn and looked at him. "I want to say Thank You for saving me again. I'm so glad to know that we finally got someone to help us."

Squall icy blue orbs started to melt as he looked into her chocolate eyes. He couldn't understand why his body has been acting different around her. He quickly pushed the feeling down. "It's ok" he assured her. "The main mission is to get you back to Esthar Castle safety."

Rinoa didn't know why but she felt tears forming from her eyes as she threw her arms around him. Squall wasn't expecting it as he barely had enough time to catch her in his arms.

"Thank you so much!" she told him as she buried her head on his shoulder.

Squall just stood there, dumbfounded as he didn't know how to react to her friendly outburst. His hands were still on his sides as the smell of her hair and body flood his senses. Than he suddenly felt his hand slowly wrap around her slim waist.

Behind them, the rays of the sun started to peak over the horizon lighting the sky with a reddish orange color.

* * *

It took them two hours to load all of the girl's things onto the horse. Seifer was yelling at Rinoa telling her that she didn't need all of her clothes but she refused. She had told him that they were "IMPORTANT" to her. To top everything off, there were only 4 horses. 

So it was decided that Squall would ride with Rinoa, as Irvine with Selphie while Seifer ride with Quistis, and finally, Zell riding with the extra luggage. Their way through Deling forest toward the river was pretty much easy going. The ride was straight forward.

Once again getting across the ocean was pretty much straight forward thanks to Squall. They had to unload and load everything back onto the boat. On the boat ride was pretty much quiet. Selphie, Irvine and Zell were talking amongst themselves. Irvine was so into knowing about Selphie as Selphie was just talkative.

They got into how Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa and Seifer always ate hot dogs and they got sick of it. Than Zell comes bursting talking about how much he "LOVED" hot dogs. Irvine than just sitting there running his hand down his face.

At first Quistis was falling asleep and Seifer offered his shoulder for her. She kept on refusing and now ended up resting against his shoulder. Seifer was just sitting there with his eyes shut. His trench coat wrap around Quistis keeping her warm.

Rinoa was sleeping along one of the benches. She had brought her own pillow for the ride, but she forgot a blanket. She didn't think that it was going to that cold. She pulled her legs up to her chest and she laid there in a ball. Squall had taken off his coat and gave it to her. At first she was reluctant to take it but in the end she took it.

When the ride was over they had loaded the luggage back onto the newly horses that were waiting for them.

"I didn't remember the way to Esthar was THIS long." Seifer said suddenly.

"Well...trust me, he would take a lot longer if it wasn't for Squall help." Irvine told him.

"It's just going to take another 3 hours before we reached Esthar Castle." Squall assured him.

"Well, that something good to know. Thanks for the insight Captain Puberty."

Squall shot him an annoyed look as Seifer just grinned.

Than suddenly, Squall stopped his horse making Rinoa startle. She looked up behind her as she gave him a questioning look. The brunette placed his finger to his lips. "Quiet." he ordered, making everyone stop.

Irvine looked over at Squall who than pointed to his ear. Irvine took out his binoculars and looked into the distance.

"A lot of dust about 50 meters west." Irvine told Squall. "Someone could be in trouble."

"And how do you figure that cowboy?" Seifer questioned.

Zell had gotten off his horse as he studied the tracks left on the floor.

"Squall." Zell said as he looked up at him from his sitting position. "Two on foot and about ten on horse."

Rinoa place her hand over her mouth. "Are we going to help them?" she asked him as she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Squall took a second to think everything over.

"Lets go!" Squall lean his head down. "Hang on." He whispered into Rinoa ear.

Rinoa gave a slight nod as she felt the horse under her started to go faster. The 4 horse rode west and after about 3 minutes of riding, they came to the fight scene. Just as Zell stated, there were two people on foot as ten horses circled them. There was a blonde with spiky hair holding a huge sword. Behind him was a girl wearing a pink dress down to her knee, holding a staff.

"Squall!" Irvine yelled as he got off his horse with his Exeter drawn.

Squall nodded in understanding as he drew out his gunblade.

"Shit!" Seifer suddenly yelled. "They're going to attack."

The blonde jumped off his horse and pulled out his Hyperion from his bag.

Irvine was on top of the hill as Squall and Seifer reached him. Irvine has taken his eye off his the scope of his Exeter.

"Squall! Cloud is down there!" he told him.

"Cloud?" he repeated with a questioning look. 'Since when did you come back to Esthar.'

"Who the hell is Cloud?" Seifer demanded to know.

"Just aim and hit as many as you can!" Squall told them both. "We don't have time."

Squall aimed his gunblade. 'Why are you here Cloud?' BAM! He fired, than follow BAM! BAM!

* * *


End file.
